


Retrieval

by Jestana



Series: Life and Death [5]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kidnapper has contacted them again. It's time to rescue William's wife and children!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by unicorn_catcher on LJ. Rating for references to violence.

**Retrieval**

  
"Is everyone in position?" William asked in a low voice as he pulled up to the meeting point. It was picked up by the microphone-receiver in his ear.

Victoria--his mother!--answered first, _"I'm in position. Francis and I have an excellent view of the warehouse from here."_

 _"They're starting to come in now, so we won't be able to report in,"_ Frank added, the sounds of booted feet and voices just audible under his voice.

His father, Ivan, reported in next. _"We see their cars. We will be rigging them once they're all in the warehouse."_

 _"Better get in there before they get antsy, Brother,"_ Sarah finished, her voice filled with suppressed excitement.

Shaking his head slightly at his twin sister's enthusiasm and musing that she seemed to _really_ like the fact that she had a brother, William turned to look at the man lying in the backseat. "Are you ready, Marvin?"

"All set." Marvin nodded and jabbed himself with the prepared needle.

William watched intently until the man's chest stopped moving. "He's 'dead' now. Mark."

He received a series of clicks to confirm that the others had heard and noted the time. Climbing out, he opened the back door and zipped the body bag the rest of the way shut. He then hoisted it over his shoulder and carried it to the warehouse, where the kidnapper waited. The man was of average height and build, just a hint of a curl to his brown hair, and cold, cruel green eyes. Behind him and guarded by a group of large burly men, William's wife and children huddled together. Michelle gasped when she saw her husband, her grip tightening around Matthew and Tabitha. The kidnapper spoke then, drawing William's attention to him. "Is that Marvin?"

"Yeah." William slung the body bag down and unzipped it to reveal the 'dead' man. "I figured it'd be easiest to kill him first."

"I'd rather have had the pleasure myself, but that's all right." A smirk curving his mouth, the kidnapper stepped forward and spat on Marvin. Then he turned and nodded to the men surrounding Michelle and the kids.

They roughly pulled and pushed the three towards William. He gathered them to him, tears standing in his eyes. "Daddy!" "Dad!" "William!"

"It's gonna be okay," he assured them, maneuvering them towards his SUV, subtly checking his watch as he did so.

Michelle clung to him, whispering, "How could you kill a man in cold blood?"

"Shh!" He glanced back towards where the kidnapper was crouched over Marvin's body, looking far too pleased with himself. "Just wait and watch." Exactly five minutes after Marvin had administered the sedative to himself, he woke up with a gasp, immediately grappling with the kidnapper. William pushed his family towards his SUV. "Get inside and get down!"

After a moment of stunned disbelief, they did as he told them and he stationed himself by the SUV, his weapon out and ready. He could hear occasional shots from inside the warehouse as Victoria and Frank used their positions in the rafters of the warehouse to take out the kidnapper's men before they could help him. A series of explosions from the other side of the warehouses told him that his father and sister had been successful in planting the explosives. One guard emerged from the warehouse and took aim at William. He shot the man with vindictive pleasure. Marvin emerged from the warehouse still tussling with his would-be killer. William aimed carefully and shot the man, leaving him slumped at Marvin's feet. The older man half-glared at William, "That wasn't very sporting of you."

"He would have killed my family if we hadn't come up with the plan that we had," William retorted as Ivan's car pulled up beside William's SUV.

Ivan and Sarah climbed out of his car while Frank and Victoria climbed down from the roof of the warehouse. Sarah ran into Frank's arms and kissed him warmly while Victoria and Ivan embraced in the middle of the parking lot. Marvin glanced at the two couples and rolled his eyes. "Good grief, could this get anymore sappy?"

"Yes, it can." William turned when he felt Michelle's touch on his arm. Tears of relief and joy were streaming down her cheeks. Smiling, he swept her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Matthew tugged at his father's arm. "Did you figure out my message?"

"I sure did, sport!" William crouched to pull his son into his arms for a bear hug. "That was quick thinking on your part!"

Tabitha squirmed her way into the hug, tears streaking her face. "I was so scared, Daddy!"

"I know, Sweetie, and I'm sorry you had to go through that." He looked at each of his children in turn, and then his wife. "All of you."

Ivan, his rumbling voice gentle, reminded William, "Come, we cannot linger."

"Right." William nodded to his father, gently urging his family into his SUV. "I'll see you shortly."

Smiling, Ivan turned to climb behind the wheel of his car, the others having already climbed inside. William slid behind the wheel of his own vehicle and started after his father's. It was good to have his family back.

* * *

  
Victoria and Frank took advantage of the drive back to the Eagle's Nest to break down their guns and clean them. By the time they reached the house, both were clean and ready to be locked away in Victoria's basement. Sarah and Victoria started making something to eat while the men cleaned up the mess the six of them had made in the process of formulating their plan to rescue William's family. By the time Victoria answered the door to her son's knock, the house was spotless and dinner was cooking away. "Hello, William. Please come in."

"Thank you, Victoria." He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, leading his family inside.

His wife stayed close behind him, looking around warily. "Why are we here, Will? Shouldn't we be at the FBI headquarters or something?"

"This was off the books, Chelle," he told her as Victoria closed the door behind her grandson. "I had a friend who could help me and his friends joined in."

The little girl tugged on his hand. "Daddy, I have to go pee."

"Tabby, we haven't even been introduced!" Her mother scolded, looking mortified.

Stifling a chuckle, Victoria gave the younger woman a reassuring smile. "It's all right, Mrs. Cooper. I'm Victoria Winslow."

"Michelle Cooper," the other woman replied, shaking Victoria's hand. "These two are Matthew and Tabitha."

Smiling, Victoria leaned down to shake hands with her grandchildren. "Hello, Matthew. Hello, Tabitha. Would you like me to show you to the bathroom?"

"Can Daddy take me?" the little girl asked, clinging to William's leg.

Victoria nodded and straightened up, meeting her son's eyes for a moment before he turned to take Tabitha to the bathroom. Turning to her daughter-in-law, she said, "Why don't we go into the living room for refreshments?"

"Do you have cookies?" Matthew asked eagerly as they went into the living room.

Laughing softly, she nodded again. "Yes, and milk to go with them."

"Do you have something more substantial than snacks?" Michelle's voice was sheepish as she voiced her question, watching her son make a beeline for the tray of cookies on the coffee table.

As he picked out what he wanted, Sarah poured a glass of milk for him and Victoria answered her daughter-in-law's question. "Yes, dinner is cooking right now, but I thought you and your children would want something to eat right away."

"Thank you," the brunette was very sincere, wiping at her eyes. "Really, I don't know why you're being so kind to us, but thank you."

Victoria lightly rested her hand on the younger woman's arm, smiling calmly and reassuringly. "I know you and your children have been through a horrible ordeal, Mrs. Cooper. You three deserve the best hospitality I can offer."

"Don't argue with her, Chelle," William added from the doorway, where he and his daughter had just entered. With some urging from him, Tabitha walked over to join her brother and shyly point out the cookies she wanted. "She can be quite stubborn."

She glared half-heartedly at her son. "You're pretty stubborn yourself, William Cooper."

"Is why I love you, ZAychik moy," Ivan interrupted them, his arm sliding around Victoria's shoulders. She leaned into his warm bulk gratefully. He offered his hand to his daughter-in-law. "Forgive my manners. I'm Ivan Simanov."

Taking his hand a little hesitantly, Michelle replied, "I'm Michelle Cooper. The two young ones are our children, Matthew and Tabitha."

"Your son is smart boy," Ivan told her with a sincere smile. "Gave a good clue."

She smiled fondly as she glanced over at her son, who was talking animatedly with Frank. "Yes, I'm very proud of him for thinking up that clue."

"Let me introduce you to the others," William suggested gently, kissing her temple.

Nodding, Michelle let him lead her over to Frank, Sarah, and Marvin. Victoria turned to hug Ivan tightly, hiding the tears that stung at her eyes. She not only had her children back, but she also had a daughter-in-law and two grandchildren! It was a bit overwhelming. As always, her Russian teddy bear understood, simply holding her and rubbing her back gently.

 **End**


End file.
